Wax deposition at the inside wall of oil pipelines is a severe problem in today's oil production infrastructure: When warm oil flows through a pipeline with cold walls, wax will precipitate and adhere to the walls. This in turn will reduce the pipeline cross-sectional area leading without proper counter measures, to a loss of pressure, and ultimately to a complete blockage of the pipeline.